concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 16, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX
Night 2 of the Todos Santos Music Festival, with Peter Buck (& band) - Peter Buck (Guitar & Vocals), Scott McCaughey (Guitar/Bass & Vocals), Kurt Bloch (Guitar) & Bill Rieflin (Drums). Peter started off their set with 4 songs, & Peter, Scott, Kurt & Bill were the backing band to Steve & Kevn, (& Scott who sang lead on 'Adios Half Soldier' & 'Don't Be Denied') For Ed Kowalcyzk's set, again it was only Ed & Zac Loy on guitar. For Joseph Arthur's set, he was joined by Pat Sansone on bass & Greg Wieczorek on drums. Kraig Jarrett Johnson joined on keyboards on 'September Baby' & 'The Ballad Of Boogie Christ' & Scott joined on accordian on 'I Miss The Zoo'. On Old '97's set, Peter Buck joined on 12 string guitar on 'Driver 8'. The Jayhawks were next, with Scott joining on backing vocals on 'Sedan Delivery' & 'Until You Came Along' with Rhett Miller. La Santa Cecilia finished off the evening. SOUNDSCHECKS: The Jayhawks soundcheck: A Break In The Clouds / For Me Again Old 97's soundcheck: Victoria / Driver 8 (w/ Peter Buck) / Champaign, Illinois (w/ Buck) Joseph Arthur soundcheck: Devil's Broom (w/ Bill Rieflin) / Walk On The Wild Side (Solo) / Out On A Limb (w/ Pat Sansone (bass)) / The Ballad Of Boogie Christ (w/ Sansone) / Honey And The Moon Peter Buck soundcheck: Monkey Mask / So Long Johnny / Tell Me When It's Over (w/ Steve Wynn & Josh Kantor) / Isis (w/ Wynn, Kantor & John Jackson on violin) SETS: Peter Buck: Playhouse / Monkey Mask / So Long Johnny / Gotta Get Outta The House / Tell Me When It's Over (w/ Steve Wynn & Josh Kantor) / Isis (w/ Wynn, Kantor & John Jackson) / Underground Umbrella (w/ Kevn Kinney) / Straight To Hell (w/ Kinney) / Adios Half Soldier (w/ Wynn & Kantor) / Don't Be Denied (w/ Wynn & Kantor) Ed Kowalczyk (w/ Zac Loy): I Alone / The Distance / Seven / Supernatural / The Dolphin's Cry / Overcome / All That I Wanted / Lightning Crashes Joseph Arthur: Devil's Broom / September Baby (w/ Kraig Jarrett Johnson) / The Ballad Of Boogie Christ (w/ Johnson) / Even Tho - Travel As Equals / Walk On The Wild Side / Black Flowers / I Miss The Zoo (w/ Scott McCaughey on accordian) Old 97's: 504 / Victoria / Give It Time / Just Like California / Crash On The Barrelhead / Rollerskate Skinny / Nashville / 4 Leaf Clover / Question / Barrier Reef / Coahuila / Let's Get Drunk & Get It On / My Sweet Blue-Eyed Darlin' / Driver 8 (w/ Peter Buck) The Jayhawks: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me / Stumbling Through The Dark / Tailspin / For Me Again / Take Me With You (When You Go) / Bottomless Cup / Angelyne / Waiting For The Sun / Blue (w/ Pat Sansone) / Real Light / Save It For A Rainy Day (w/ Greg Wieczorek) / I'd Run Away / Sedan Delivery (w/ Wieczorek & McCaughey) / Until You Came Along (w/ Wieczorek, McCaughey & Miller) La Santa Cecilia: Reina / 30 Dias / Purple / One / En Fin / Losing Game / Love Came Here / Falling / Strawberry Fields Forever / Monedita / La Negra / Fuego / Como Dios Manda / Ven A Mis / Tainted Love / Ice el Hielo / Fresas / Vengo